Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a thermal spraying system and apparatus thereof.
Description of Related Art
Traditional fusion spraying apparatus generally utilizes a guide screw as an extrusion system, which renders the overall apparatus too bulky. Hence, the fusion spraying apparatus can only be fixed during a fusion spraying operation. As a result, the operator has a limited flexibility when operating the fusion spraying apparatus, thus affecting the textile design flexibility.
In addition, although there are manufacturers who have developed a blow gun using solvent, adhesive, and short fiber as raw materials. Such kind of blow gun is convenient to operate, but however, the blow gun nozzle is easily blocked and the solvent can easily cause a fire and is harmful to health. At the same time, because the raw materials of the blow gun need to be specially prepared, they are not compatible with the prior art raw material, which in turn limits the commercial value.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need to solve the above-mentioned problem by providing a thermal spraying apparatus.